


Cheating

by BookFangirlMaryJane



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Game Night, Hargreeves Siblings - Freeform, Oneshot, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane
Summary: Game night at the Hargreeves Family.Klaus is winning.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Cheating

They’re sitting in the living room, playing a game of cards. Klaus is winning but he doesn’t let it show on his face. Diego looks vaguely angry. He suspects that at least one of them is cheating, probably Klaus. Allison seems invested in causing Luther and Diego to lose. Luther looks extremely focused but also sort of like he missed the rules and doesn’t actually know what to do. Five is frowning.

“Klaus, are you cheating? I feel like you’re cheating,” his knife-throwing brother exclaims suddenly, staring right at him. The medium makes an innocent face and widens his eyes dramatically. “What, _moi_? Why, brother mine, that hurts my feelings. How could you **ever** think to accuse me of such a thing?!”

Ben, standing behind Diego, just snorts and rolls his eyes. Klaus carefully keeps his face innocent and avoids looking at his dead brother. Of course he’s cheating. Well, **Ben** is cheating, and the medium is just… listening. “He doesn’t have any blue.” Like now.

Klaus grins, puts down ‘wild draw 4’ and says: “Blue, please.” His brother curses and draws. “Still no blue. Five has a ‘draw 2’ though and he will use it, as will Vanya.” One eyebrow rises in the direction of Diego. “Nope. Go for it.” Then the ghost frowns and chuckles: “Ooh, I think Ally might actually do the same. And wow, Luther really has no idea how to play. He’s got several ‘draw 2’.”

Klaus watches as Allison makes Luther frown at the ‘draw 2’ in confusion. “Again? But I did that just a few turns ago.” The woman rolls her eyes and patiently explains: “Luther, there are more than one of those cards. Now draw 2.” The medium helpfully adds: “Or, if you have any of those yourself, just put it down and Five has to draw 4.”

Luther puts down a card. Five puts down his own ‘draw 2’ and grins at Vanya. The woman just raises an eyebrow and covers it with a red ‘draw 2’. Klaus grins. He puts down his second ‘wild draw 4’ and says: “You know, I really like blue. Let’s do that again. Also, Uno.”

Diego curses and draws his twelve cards. “I hate you so much. You’re all cheating, I just know it. You planned that, admit it! You all planned to make me lose.” Ben next to him is grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “His cards are still shit.”

“Why, Diego, we’re doing nothing of the sort. Do you really think Luther knows enough about this game to actively sabotage you like that?” Allison says with a snort. Number One looks at her in something akin to hurt. “I know how to play this game.”

Klaus snorts. “Sure you do.” Allison puts down a ‘reverse’ and smiles at Diego. It’s a smile with teeth and Klaus is very glad that he has Ben to tell him who not to piss off with his maneuvering. Diego just glares and puts down ‘the only blue card he has’, according to Ben.

With a smile, Klaus throws out his last card, a blue four, and folds his hands in his lap. “And the winner is…” His knife-throwing brother drops his own cards on the floor and stares at the medium. “You definitely cheated! There is no way that you managed to continuously make me draw cards or skip me, have so many wild cards and then win the game with a blue NUMBER FOUR!!!”

Klaus gets up with a swagger in his step and winks at Diego. “What can I say, I’m just that good. And now I’ve got to pee. Have fun, kids. Don’t murder anyone while I’m gone.” He leaves the room and his bickering siblings behind and slips into his room. There, he empties his sleeves of the cards he kept stuffed there and smiles as he hides them in his pillow.

“You know, one day they’ll catch on, Klaus. You may be scarily good at sleight of hand with Uno cards but even you have your limits.” Ben is hanging on Klaus’ bed, legs on the mattress and head precariously tilted on the floor.

“If you were still alive, I’d warn you of too much blood in your head, but alas… And yeah, I know, Benny, but I’m gonna have the most fun I can have until then! And besides, I bet I can make a truce with Five, Vanya and Allie to take down Luther and Diego in whatever game we’re playing. Of course, then I’d have to betray them to win, but that’s alright.”

The two brothers stare at each other for a moment. The ghost is the first to crack, slipping off the bed in the process. Klaus follows soon after and then they’re just on the floor giggling like teenage girls with a crush. When they’re done, the medium wipes away tears of laughter and stands up again. “I really have to pee now. And then… what’cha think, Benny?”

Ben gives his brother a wide, somewhat diabolical smile. “Do you even have to ask? Let’s go and beat our siblings at every game we have!” Klaus smiles and pauses in the door. “This, Benny, is exactly why you’re my favorite sibling. You’re just as competitive as me but you’d never double-cross me. And now, go ahead and see if they’re already setting up something new. And then we’ll crush ‘em!”

** The End **


End file.
